Happy New Year, Damon
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: The sequel to Body Electric where Elena turns the tables on Damon and gets to make him her willing captive...or does she...? Rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Part 1

**Title: Happy New Year, Damon**

**Author: Jenna AKA: Angel's blue eyed girl**

**Rating: M**

Disclaimer: I own not one thing in this, except the idea.

**A/N:** I dedicate this to all of you who requested this fic and for those of you who've faithfully R&R'd my fics—(even though I'm horrible at replying)… Thank you. You guys inspire me, so this is for you.

**A/N:2** **01/05/14** First of all, I apologize to all my loyal readers who I've let down by not finishing my fics. I am on that. I had some personal issues that have left me unable to work on my writing. Or at least post anything that I felt was good enough to put out there. I give you my word, I am working on *all* my fics right now. Some are close to being done. Others, not yet, but I am determined and I have help from some of the wonderful friends I have made here.

Anyhow, this was started two years ago and it's complete now. I'm re-posting it. A new chappie will be up every day.

Happy New Year to everyone and to all the people who pm'd me or emailed me...sorry, I have a problem with my hotmail acct. right now. I'm trying to work it out. But, I wanted to tell you all thank you for all your love and support! I missed you all as much as you missed me. :)

Now, enuff of me-on with the show! ;)

**Part 1**

"Oh come on, it wasn't _that_ bad," Elena said as I open the door to the boarding house.

My derisive snort lets her know how wrong I think she is. "Not that bad? You're kidding right?"

Elena sighs as she follows me inside. She was trying to avoid a fight—while I was itching for one at this point.

We'd just returned from Caroline's New Year's Eve party—a party Elena pretty much blackmailed me into attending to begin with by threatening me with 'no sex until _after_ the New Years' if I refused. And yeah, that was hitting below the belt, (literally) but whatever. Let's face it. I've been head over heels in love with Elena for over a year, at least now I'm getting the perks of the position; all the mind-melting sex I could ask for. I'm generally one happy vampire nowadays. And best of all, on Christmas…she'd finally told me she loved me. Me, Damon Salvatore, the vampire who never thought he'd be first choice, was now her one and only. So, despite my aversion to all things teenybopper, I went to Caroline's stupid little party. I even smiled, drank and made with the merry, not to mention I didn't try to maim, kill or snack on even one of the drunken pubescent guests!

And that wasn't easy considering Elena pretty much abandoned me once we got there.

"First of all," I tell her as I toss my keys on the table by the entryway, "you make us beyond fashionably late because of a (I air quote here) hair emergency." At that I roll my eyes so hard it's a wonder they're not permanently lodged backwards. "Which makes no sense, by the way, because your hair is perfect as always." She flushes at the compliment, but I don't stop to tease or comment on how cute she is when she blushes—like I normally would. I'm pissed and on a roll. "And then as soon as we get there…you disappear. No explanation. No nothing. Conveniently leaving _me_ as the lucky one to listen to Blondie bitch about our tardiness, which wasn't even my fault to begin with! So yeah, Elena, I think I have a right to be a little peckish!"

Thank God the Lockwood's have a good bar, I add silently, or who knows what would have happened?

"This morning, you promised me a night I'd never forget. You know what? I didn't take that as a bad thing at the time."

"It's not a bad thing. I promise," she adds and gives me a playful slap on my rear. The devious little smile she's sporting almost makes me forget I'm angry. Damn her.

"Says you. You're not the one who got stuck with irate Barbie, the whiny werewolf and my broody brother for half the night."

"At least I was there to stop Caroline from making you wear that sparkly hat when the ball was dropping," she says, slipping off her jacket and hanging it up on the rack.

My brows lower and I shoot her a look that says *very clearly* what would have happened to Barbie had she even _tried_ to put that damned thing on my head.

"And," she adds, "I got you out of there right after midnight, so quit complaining already!"

"No, you got me out of there because I told you if I had to listen to one more Taylor Swift song, I'd start making happy meals out of the guests!"

She giggles and I realize with a frown that Elena no longer takes my threats of violence seriously. It's a little galling. "What, you don't think I would?" I give her my snarkiest smirk. "Hello? You do know me right?"

"Damon…" she says and I can hear the warning censure in her tone, but before I can reply and maybe bring this into a full-fledged-no holds barred argument, she stands on her tip toes and brushes a deliciously sweet kiss across my lips. "I'm sorry," she says softly. "You're right. I shouldn't have left you, but it was for a good reason. And I'll definitely make it up to you." She gives those big does eyes of hers and her lower lip protrudes just enough to make her look pouty-sexy and not pouty-whiny. "Trust me."

I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive her just yet, because let's face it—leaving me alone with Blondie for anything longer than five minutes is cruel and unusual, however, I'm intrigued on what she means by making it up to me. "Oh yeah?" I ask and she nods. "And how will you make it up to me?"

"I can't tell you just yet."

I snort and start to turn away, but she presses her incredible body up close and personal to mine and…yep, she knows just how to work me coz now all the blood in my body is rushing south, leaving my bigger brain at a disadvantage. "Damon, please…" she murmurs, her dainty fingers trailing down my chest to my belt buckle. "It's a New Year and I don't want to start it with a fight," she says, against my lips, giving a little tug on my belt for emphasis.

Now she really has my attention, and I let her have her way, because A: she _is_ apologizing, B: she has a hold on my belt, and C: since this is more along the lines of how I planned our evening to go I'm sure as hell am not going to fuck it up by holding a grudge now. She's sorry—let her show me how much. It's a win-win in my book.

She buries her hands in my hair and tugs my head down…my hands automatically go to her hips, pulling her to me as her mouth opens over mine, her little tongue licks at my lips, seeking entrance and I close my eyes as I give in and open for her, allowing her entry to my mouth. With a little more force than necessary, Elena presses me against the wall, leaping at me and kissing me like she's a condemned prisoner and I'm her last meal! Her tongue darts into my mouth again and again, mating with mine in a rhythm we've gotten down to perfection over the last month. She like hot butter melting all over me and I moan, wrapping my arms around her and forget everything, but how perfect she fits in my embrace.

What were we talking about anyhow? It doesn't matter._ She_ is my addiction and she's not above using her wiles to distract me; I'm not above letting her either. I'd much rather make love to her than fight any day of the week! Or fight and then make love—whichever, as long as it ends in sex, I'm good.

Hey, I'm a vampire eternally stuck in his twenties! Sex, especially with Elena, is high on my priority list.

We grope each other in the hall, making out like two horny teenagers until Elena's need for oxygen becomes critical and we both pull back, panting and out of breath, like we just ran a twenty five mile marathon.

My hands roam down her hips to grab two handfuls of her fantastic heart shaped ass and I marvel at how perfectly she fits in my palms, as if her butt was created to fit the size and shape of my hands perfectly. I flash my tried and true 'naughty smile' as I tug her back to me, pressing her belly firmly against my erection. "I think you still owe me a night I'll never forget, hmm?" I remind her, flaring my eyes and batting my lashes at her in a way that I know drives her all hot and crazy for me.

"That I do," she agrees with a decidedly naughty grin of her own. She neatly removes herself from my grasp and grabs my hand. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

"You know I hate surprises, right?" I say, dragging my feet a little because she's being so secretive I'm not sure if I should be excited or nervous.

"You'll like this one," she says, tugging me along behind her.

"Does it involve you wearing that naughty nurse outfit you wore for Halloween last year? You know the one I've been bugging you to find so we can play Doctor." I leer at her and wink. "Coz I know that's a surprise I can get behind."

Her smile is so deliciously wicked it takes everything in me not to stop us right there and take her hard and fast right on the stairs.

"It's better," she says.

And okay…Now, I'm officially hooked. I'm grinning like a fool as I let her pull me along behind her like an obedient puppy. I've never seen this side of her and it's a major turn on. She looks downright devious and I'm dying to know what it is exactly that my girl has in store for me? Better than the nurse's outfit? This has got to be one helluva surprise!

When we reach my bedroom, I notice the door is closed. Funny, I don't remember it being closed when we left. She gives me another little smirk before she swings it open and leads me inside. I stop just inside the threshold and stare at the transformation of my room disbelief. The entire room bathed in the soft glow of at least a hundred candles placed strategically on every free space to give it a low-lit sensual appeal. The mood lighting automatically makes me think of sex and how exquisite Elena's going to look naked in all that candlelight. There's a bucket with champagne chilling next to the bed. A large silver tray of chocolates, strawberries, grapes and a can of whipped cream are lying on my black silk comforter. And…my eyes widen, there's a red silk scarf tied each poster of my California King. I make a soft sound of satisfaction as Christmas floats through my mind—Elena tied and bound as I taught her what her body was really capable of feeling. She was so delectably willing that night; my vampire senses are tingling with anticipation of repeating the experience. I can't believe she's giving me that gift again and so soon. I wasn't expecting it, but I'll sure as hell appreciate it—and her—all night long.

"When did you—?" And then it dawns on me and I feel like a total ass for yelling at her earlier. "That's why you took off, isn't it?" I wave my hand at the perfect little love nest she's created, "to do this?"

She nods and nibbles on the bottom lip that I'm quite fond of too. "Do you like it?" she asks, almost shyly.

Like it? Is she crazy? I _love_ that she's gone through all this trouble. I actually choke up as I realize she did all this for me. "You know," I say, pointing at all the unattended candles. "This could have been_ quite _the fire hazard."

Her face falls just a bit, and yeah, maybe that's not what I should have said, but my emotions are a bit raw right now, so I fall back on something comfortable, my sarcastic wit. This girl makes me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel. It's a little scary for a big bad vampire to deal with sometimes.

"I'm sorry…" I say, immediately contrite when her eyes lower so that I can't tell whether she's sad or pissed. I reach out to grab her wrist and tug her to me. I wrap my arms loosely around her waist and lean down to nibble at her succulent lips. "This is perfect. You obviously went to a lot of trouble and I'm being an ass…" I tell her, giving her my best 'charm' smile, hoping it'll warm her up again.

She glances up at me through those thick lashes of hers and I see the eye roll she gives me even as her lips quirk upward into the beginnings of a smile. "Yeah, you are…" She pulls herself from my embrace and I think I've gone and fucked up the night, but then she picks up what looks like a riding crop. "But don't worry, I've got just the thing for that."

"Elena, what are you doing?"

She brings it up and points it at me, and yep, it's a short black leather riding crop with frayed tassels at the end. "I'm going to punish you, so you don't have to keep apologizing for being an ass." She snaps the crop against her palm with a loud *thwack*. "I've got it covered."

My jaw drops. I mean it's on the floor right now, because…what the fuck? Elena has never gotten Dom on me before. That's my role. And excuse me, but did she just say she was planning on punishing me?!

"Elena," I warn, not at all sure I like where she seems to be going with this. "What do you mean you plan on punishing me?" I ask, batting my lashes at her and smiling far more sweetly than I'm feeling.

Elena winks at me—winks I tell you, and reminds me of Christmas and how she gave me a gift. "I want to be in control tonight," she says.

I'm already shaking my head. I have serious control issues, everyone knows this. How can she not? "I don't—"

"Please Damon," she breathes, cutting me off. She places her hand on my chest, stroking me through my John Vervatos button down. "Will you trust me enough to give me this?"

Her voice is husky, definitely aroused and for once in my very long life, I'm actually speechless! I never would have suspected Elena had this in her. The real question, however, is do I have it in me to relinquish control like this? I'm kind of an alpha-male and the last time I let a woman have that kind of power over me, it was Katherine. Look how that turned out. I got turned and she turned into the biggest bitch in history! Not a happy ending. And yeah, I'm well aware Elena is nothing like Katherine… But fuck! This is a serious thing for me and I would've liked more than a couple seconds to make the decision. Except Elena's waiting for my answer, worrying her bottom lip and looking nervous now, because I haven't said anything yet. Shit! I can tell she really wants to do this, and her sparkle is dimming the longer I take to reply.

"You know….if you don't want to…" Her voice trails off filled with disappointment.

And I suddenly realize how hard this might be for her as well. Taking on a persona so unlike her own.

We're both out of our comfort zones here.

I release a long drawn out breath. "Okay," I say, agreeing to do it, even though the idea of being tied up and submissive is going against every instinct I possess.

Elena's face immediately lights up and she throws her arms around my neck and peppers my face with kisses "You won't regret it," she whispers into my ear, before giving my earlobe a gentle bite which sends shivers up my spine and gets me semi hard simultaneously.

I glance at the bed and the scarves attached. "So, I suppose those are for me then?" I ask, smirking because there's no way those little scraps of silk will hold me if I choose not to stay tied up.

Elena nods. "Yep, but first I want you naked."

"Yeah, and I'd like you naked too. How about a trade?"

"Me later. You—naked now," she orders and my mouth drops again, because before my eyes, my sweet little Elena is turning into a drill Sargent—a damned sexy one at that!

I let go of my last reservations and give her my best come hither smirk. "My lady commands…I obey," I tease and begin to undress. I get my shoes and socks off first, before I go to work on my shirt. Slowly, enjoying the way her eyes are darkening with desire, I undo the buttons on my silk shirt one at a time until my chest becomes available for her viewing pleasure. I know I have a hot body. Been told I'm sex on legs too many times not to know women find me eye-candy to the extreme, but Elena isn't just any girl. She's my 'Holy-Grail' of woman-kind, so it pleases me immensely to see that she's definitely enjoying the sight. Her breathing has accelerated and she's licking her lips like I'm a dessert she can't wait to get a taste of. It's a real turn on and my semi hard erection becomes a full-fledged hard-on quicker than you can say boner!

I make a show of sliding the shirt off my shoulders and down my arms before letting it drop in a puddle at my feet. Elena's eyes hungrily roam my naked chest before she looks pointedly at my jeans.

"Lose the pants," she demands huskily, and if possible my dick gets even harder.

My hands go to the button on my jeans and Elena is breathing hard now, her eyes riveted on my crotch. My cock takes notice and appreciates her avid attention by twitching in the now far too tight confines of its denim prison. Jesus-H-Christ! This girl is making me crazy and we haven't even begun to play yet! I slide the zipper down and she swallows convulsively. I do too, because her arousal is so strong that it's making my vampire senses buzz enthusiastically.

"Hope I'm wearing my good underwear," I purr as I shimmy my hips and let the jeans slide down my thighs. Elena gasps as my cock jumps out, rigid and at full mast. I flash a Cheshire cat grin her way, chuckling at her wide-eyed stare. "Oops, guess I forgot." I shrug, kicking my jeans off and away. "I'm not wearing any."

Her eyes fly to mine and then, the sexiest smile I've ever seen slides across her face and she nods her head in appreciation. "Good boy," she says and just-like-that, I'm speechless once again. "Now get on the bed," she orders.

Following my role in tonight's events I tell her 'yes ma'am' and climb up on my huge bed. "How do you want me…Mistress," I add with a smirk and a widening of my eyes.

Elena practically purrs with pleasure and I know I'm not going to regret giving her this.

"Hmmm," she says, tapping a finger against her chin and pondering my question as if I just asked her to solve the nation's deficit. "You have such a gorgeous backside…" she says, "It'd really be a shame not to be able to look at it." I start to roll over. "But," she says, tapping my belly with the crop, not hard enough to hurt, but in a curt way that stops me from turning over. "You're chest and abs are spectacular." She glances at my cock, and ever her servant, it twitches for her. She licks those plump, mouthwatering lips of hers again and I grit my teeth. She's damned sexy and it is taking everything in me not to take control of this little New Years' Adventure.

"Not to mention," she adds, "if you were lying face down, then my favorite part of you would be unavailable for my attentions." I roll my eyes as she taps her forefinger on her lower lip, "Decisions, decisions."

"Elena," I sigh, "back or front, it's really not that hard to decide."

Finally, she nods her head, obviously making up her mind. "Okay, on your back—spread eagle," she adds in a firm voice.

It's what I would have suggested myself, so I comply easily. This is getting very hot and I'm surprised that I actually kind of like Dom Elena since I'm definitely not a sub. She comes over to the bed and proceeds to tie me up, wrists and ankles attached to a column on my four poster bed, so that I'm spread out and on display, exactly how she was just last week. As soon as I'm completely bound hand and foot, my vampire instincts kick in, reminding me that I don't care for this utter lack of control—not one bit, but this is her fantasy and I love this girl. If this is what she wants, then I want to give it to her. It's as simple as that.

She gives each of my limbs an experimental tug as if seeing if I'm tied securely and I barely resist rolling my eyes because—really—does she honestly think these scarves can actually hold me if I don't want to be held?

"Elena, I'm fine," I assure her, wriggling my brows for good measure.

"Yes, you definitely are," she says playfully, trailing her finger down my chest and in between my pectoral muscles, until she comes to the happy trail of dark hair that leads to my groin. I arch my hips, an unspoken demand for her to keep going, but she flattens her hand on my stomach and presses me back to the mattress. "Down boy," she says, taunting me with another seductive smirk, "tonight I get to decide when and where I touch." Her nails rake my abdomen, leaving red welts in their wake and I hiss, sucking in a sharp breath of pleasurable pain as she leans down into my face and nips at my bottom lip. "Not you," she adds sternly and as she backs away from me, leaving me tied to my bed.

I find myself smiling, because wow! She's really getting into this role of hers, and damn it, it's turning me on to no end! "Yes, ma'am."

"I like it better when you call me Mistress," she tells me and I almost laugh, but don't. It would ruin her mood and she's enjoying this far too much. Elena's happiness is mine. Not to mention—did I tell you how this is really starting to turn me on?

"Yes, Mistress," I reply in a voice I barely recognize as my own, because it's so rough and husky, not my usual suave and sexy.

Elena nods, obviously pleased with my response. "Good boy."

"I think it's obvious I'm not a boy, Mistress," I tease, unable to help myself from trying to fluster her even for a moment.

But Elena surprises me by trailing the tassels of the crop along the rigid length of my erection. "Oh, I can see that," she says. "You're definitely all man. My man."

"Fuck!" I curse under my breath, squeezing my eyes closed as I try and regain my brains—they all headed below my waist the second she ran that leather against my dick!

She chuckles softly, my dilemma obvious. "Now don't go anywhere," she taunts, running the crop along my thigh—adding to my problem. "I'll be right back."

Wait. What? My eyes flash open. "Where are you going?" I ask, stunned that she's got me trussed up like this and now she's leaving? What the hell?!

"I've got to change," she says, pulling a huge bag from my closet.

The large duffel (kind of like the ones I've seen strippers carry for their gigs) has my imagination working into overdrive. She could have a plethora of outfits or toys in that thing. I swallow hard as I force myself to remain still and not snap these damned scarves and see for myself what my girl has stashed in there.

As she passes the bed I notice a smaller bag tucked into a side compartment of the duffel. The black and red plastic bag has a picture of fur-lined handcuffs stamped across it along with the 'The Pleasure Chest' logo in blood red letters. I know the place, it's an S&M gift shop. And with the realization that Elena has been shopping there—oh yeah, this night just got a lot more interesting.

I'm pretty sure I'm drooling as my eyes follow the sway of her hips as she heads for my bathroom. She stops suddenly, turns and runs back to me. "Damon, I love you," she blurts out, kissing me loudly on the mouth. "Thank you for giving me this."

If I wasn't already head over heels for her I think I would have just fallen madly in love. "I love you, too, Elena, you know that."

She hesitates and there's a sudden intense moment between us and I can see she's debating whether to continue on with our play time or just say 'fuck it' and make love now. I can see she really wants this experience for us. It's a definite change of pace, and truthfully, I definitely enjoy Elena exploring her wild side. I break the tension between us by wriggling my brows at her and doing my *eye flirt thing* that she both loves and hates in equal measure, depending on the circumstance. "Tick-tock, baby. You have about ten seconds to get changed into whatever hot little number you have in that bag or we're going to play role reversal right now," I tell her with a wink and a grin just cheeky enough to get her all fired up again.

"I don't think so. You're mine tonight," she says, eyeing my naked body up and down as if I was a prime rack of beef she was looking to purchase and (for just a moment) my dead heart leaps up into my throat because it was such a *Katherine* thing to do that it almost gives me the shivers.

"Be right back," she says in a breathless voice and then she's gone.

The waiting is killing me of course, but I bide my time by going over all the ways I'm going to initiate Elena into role playing games since she's obviously an eager student of the sport. I go over all the scenarios I could act out with her from 'Naughty Nurse' to 'Hot for Teacher'…each one getting me more and more turned on…

**D&E****************D&E****************D&E*******************D&E***************D&E**

I was just getting aroused to the point of frustration when she finally walks out of the bathroom.

And holy shit it was so worth the wait! I forget to breathe—forget I don't have to as I take in the get up she has on. I imagine I look like one of those old cartoons where the wolf's eyes pop from his head and his tongue rolls out onto the floor when he sees a hot number looking like Elena right now. Hell, even my name might be a challenge at this point. Elena is dressed like every dirty dream I've ever had rolled into one gorgeous package and I'm ready and willing to be this woman's slave for tonight, tomorrow—fuck me! Sign me up for a lifetime of servitude. My girl is just that damned hot!

Her hair is straight, but wilder than she normally wears it. Like she flipped it upside down, sprayed it and ran her hands through it. She looks well fucked actually, and that's a real turn on, but it's her outfit that has all the blood in my body rushing south of the border. Elena is wearing a black leather corset that makes her already tiny waist look waspish and incredibly small. It's designed in a 'peasant girl style', which is a favorite of mine because it reminds me of the off the shoulder, tightly cinched dresses that women used to wear when I was human. The capped-sleeve-inspired straps hang just off her shoulders and the corset laces up the front with a delicate red ribbon, giving it a delicious contrast of red lace and black leather; two colors that are pure vamp nirvana. Her ensemble includes a black G-string that laces up the front, giving me a tantalizing peek-a-boo view of her sex that has my mouth watering. Her black thigh-high stockings and garters showcase her mile long legs and sleek thighs and the outfit is completed by a pair of black five inch, peep toed, 'come-fuck-me' heels that make me growl in lust as I imagine her flat on her back, with her legs in the air wearing nothing but the shoes and garters as I fuck her senseless!

"You look utterly delicious," I say, giving serious thought to simply snapping my bonds, tossing her on the bed and just having my wicked way with her right then and there.

But that would spoil her fun, so I resist the urge.

"So do you," she says, sauntering across the room towards me. She has something in her right hand, trailing it behind her as she slinks towards me like she's the predator and I'm her prey.

I finally get a glimpse at what she's holding in her right hand and my eyes widen. She's ditched the riding crop and has decided on a leather flogger instead. I'm not sure I like the look in her eyes as she taps it against one slender thigh, her eyes raking over my naked body. Surely, she isn't seriously thinking about using that thing me.

Not fucking likely!

"Elena…" I warn, my entire body tensing when she stops by the bed and runs the frayed end of the whip up my thigh towards my groin. "Don't even think about it," I say, clenching my jaw tight.

"Relax," she tells me and my penis jumps as she slides the butter soft leather straps along the shaft. "It's just a prop. Unless…" She pauses, and my breath catches as she holds the flogger directly above the straining tip of my erection. "You want me to spank you…" She leans down to nibble at my lips. "Tell me, have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"Definitely naughty," I admit brashly, both aroused and wary simultaneously, "but, I think I'll pass on the spanking, that is…unless I get to return the favor."

"Maybe later. Right now I have other things I want to do to that magnificent body."

I smirk, but let her have her way for now, because we both know she loves it when I get a little rough and now that I know she has that particular item here… Oh yeah, we're going to play with it at some point. Just not yet…

D&E**D&E**

**Okay, that's part 1. I know it's different than the original...that's because I rewrote part of it. Added a little more sweet D/E action since the show is sadly lacking in that nowadays. Anyhow, next chappie will be up tomorrow. Till then be happy and hope you all have a great day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Happy New Year Damon**

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl AKA Jenna**

**Rating: As always an M if you're under 18 do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly. *sighs***

**A/N: I was going to post this tomorrow, but I figured you've all waited long enough. I am just editing part 3 will have that up either later tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy...and again, to all of you who have pm'd me or msg'd me...thanks for remembering me. Your thoughts and well wishes meant a lot. I promise I will get in touch with each and every one of you soon. Huge hugs...**

**Jen**

**D&E*

Okay, this takes up right where we left off in part 1:

**Damon's bedroom:**

"Tell me," Elena asks, "have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"Definitely naughty," I admit brashly, both aroused and wary simultaneously, "but, I think I'll pass on the spanking, that is…unless I get to return the favor."

"Maybe later. Right now I have other things I want to do to that magnificent body."

My eyes are glued to her body as she gets off the bed and heads back to the bathroom, giving me a fantastic view of how well the garter belt and G-string display her spectacular ass perfectly. I'm so hard right now that I begin to wonder if it's possible for a penis to simply explode from too much blood being pumped into it. Before I can give it any serious thought, she's back with her little 'Pleasure Chest' bag.

"So, what all have you got in your bag of tricks, Mistress Elena?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot…dot…dot," she quips and I laugh at her using my own lines back on me.

She's digging around for a moment, but from my position on the bed, I can't see the items she setting on the bedside table and it unnerves me for a moment, but I force myself to relax.

"You know," she says when she's done. "I was thinking about what you said last week about how some of your vampire senses aren't as attuned as mine…" She climbs up on the bed with me and my mouth goes dry as her intoxicating scent assails my vampire sense of smell—which, by the way, is *not* one that is less than a human's. "Do you remember?" she asks, reaching out to grab something off the table.

"Yeah, I remember," I reply, not at all surprised at how raspy my voice sounds. I'm so stiff that I think my cock would drill through concrete right about now!

Elena straddles my waist and the wet heat at the apex of her thighs is pressed right up against my flesh when she plops herself down on my belly. I groan low and deep because not only is she assaulting my highly developed sense of smell, but I'm getting an up close and highly erotic view of her moist sex and (please just fuck me, Elena!) she's driving me crazy!

"Well, you said to a vampire the sense of pain is closely tied to pleasure, remember?"

I can only nod because my body is going haywire with the overload of pheromones rolling off both myself and my girl. She brings something out from behind her back and I finally get a good look at the first toy she's decided to try on me. It's a collar with a metal ring looped to the front and hooked to the ring is two stainless steel chains with nipple clamps attached to each end. I'm not sure I'm fond of her putting a collar on me, but the nipple clamps…I swallow thickly.

"So, this is something that would bring you as much pleasure as it does pain. Right?"

Again I nod, slower this time because yeah, I'm already tingling in anticipation of the wicked paradox of sensations those will give me. I have to admit, I'm impressed with her ingenuity.

"Did you know, that according to Cosmo, men have five *real* erogenous zones…" She leans down, her breasts nearly brushing my lips while she buckles the collar around my neck. "And supposedly the nipples are one of the most sensitive," she tells me, adjusting the collar so that she can align the chains right. The cold steel against my chest makes my nipples pucker and she uses that to her advantage to attach the first clamp. "I think with your vampire need for a little pain with your pleasure that these would be perfect for you." She attaches the other clamp and I groan softly. "Is that alright? It's not too tight is it?"

I swallow convulsively, but assure her I'm fine. Better than fine actually, I'm wallowing in overstimulation. The stiff leather against my neck chafes and the pinch of the clamps on my sensitive nipples has my gums aching, fangs threatening to drop. Elena's obviously been an apt pupil. To a vampire pain _is_ tied to pleasure and she's managed to stimulate two of my favorites with her naïve excursion into role playing.

She leans back to look me over. "Wow," she breathes and I really want to see myself through her eyes right now, because—fuck! She looks bewitched and it's incredibly sexy. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

There's a long moment where neither of us say anything, we just look at each other and I know Elena's comment isn't just complimenting me on my looks—which are—let's face it—above average! But no. This is different. She sees me. She gets me. She knows that inside I'm not the monster she once called me. I love. And when I do, it's with everything I have.

"I love you, Damon," she says softly, stroking her finger along my cheek to my lips.

I flash a smirk and nip at her finger because, while I love hearing those words from her, I know she wants to play, and if we both get mushy right now, bye-bye role play. So, in order to allow Elena to have her night, I stick to my role. "And I love you, Mistress Elena. I hope you don't fall in love with all the pretty boys you've had tied to your bed."

She laughs softly. "Hardly. You're the first and only."

I nod. I knew that of course, but still… "Good."

She sighs, running her palms along my chest. "Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" She tugs at the collar around my neck, adjusting it to give her a place on my neck to lick and kiss while her nails scrape over my tortured nipples, tugging at the clamps experimentally.

My vampire senses explode. "No, but if memory serves it probably wasn't flattering," I manage to gasp, proud of my witty comeback, but surprised I managed it. My brain is misfiring and only the most primitive thoughts are circulating at this point.

"It wasn't, but honestly, it wasn't your character that was in question that day. Despite what I've said later."

I frown. "What?"

She sits up and oh-shit! Her crotch is poised directly above my treasure trail and she's wet and smells like ambrosia and I swear to any God listening that I'm trying to concentrate on what she's saying, but fuck my life! She's gorgeous and sexy and dammit, I want her so bad my teeth ache. But then her nose scrunches and her brows draw down and uh-oh. I know that look. She looks like she's about to confess to wearing crotch-less panties in church and since I know that is *one* sin Elena Marie Gilbert would never partake in. I better start paying attention—pronto!

"Do you remember the day?" I nod and she bites her lip, that guilty flush creeping along her cheeks is always a sign that whatever she's about to say may prove interesting. "I had come over to see Stefan and the door was open. I walked inside and it was actually kind of eerie, especially when the crow flew in through the door." She rolls her eyes at me. "Thanks for that by the way. You scared the crap out of me."

I grin wolfishly. "You were breaking and entering dressed in Chuck Taylors and a pair of jeans that made your ass look a-ma-zing…" I roll the word off my tongue like melted chocolate. "You surprised me and I had to maintain the upper hand."

She flushes an even darker shade of rose and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. It's a habit of hers that she does whenever I give her a compliment and I love that I still affect her like that. "You surprised me too. I turned around and there you were. You told me you were Stefan's brother and I said 'Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother and you said…"

"That he doesn't like to brag," I supply with a smirk.

She chuckles huskily and slides down my body, rubbing against me like a cat in heat. "Yeah, and I remember thinking I could see why he wouldn't want a girl he was interested in to see you because…" She nibbles at my jaw line and gives the nipple clamps a little pull. "You were…" Her lips travel down my neck, "by far…the most beautiful thing I had ever…" She pauses to nibble on my ear lobe, "in all my years…laid eyes on."

She says that like she's ancient, but still… She's unmanning me with this confession. Biting me, pulling on those damned clamps while telling me she's had the hots for me from the get-go—which I actually knew, but she's never so brazenly admitted it. "Elena…" I groan. It's all so much. I'm about one nip or tug away from getting off and she hasn't even touched me below the belt yet!

Who knew Elena had this in her?

I know for a damned fact Stefan has never seen this side of her and I can't help but think she was always adventurous and a little wild, she just needed the right vampire in her bed to bring it out.

She sits up, her wet sex firm against my heaving stomach. "Now, as I was saying…" she says, brushing her glorious hair back over her shoulders so that I have a clear and unobstructed view of her body in that sexy corset.

"Were we talking?" I quip. "Who needs words, babe, when actions speak so much louder?"

She tugs on the clamps and gives me a playful slap. "You need to be quiet. This is my game and if you keep talking…" She reaches across me and picks something up from the nightstand, "I'll be forced to use this on you."

My eyes pop when I see the ball gag she's holding. "Don't you dare," I sputter, stunned she'd even buy such a thing.

"Then are you going to be quiet and let me play?"

I glare at her, but nod my head just the same.

"Good boy," she coos, setting the atrocious black leather apparatus with the ungodly huge pink ball strap aside. "Now, before you interrupted, I was talking about your erogenous zones. You have five and we're going to explore them all." I bite back my groan. "The nipples are one we actually have in common. Yours are really sensitive." She gives the nipple clamps another gentle pull. "Look how swollen they are." She leans down and swirls her tongue around one of them, making me hiss in agonized bliss. "The lips are another…" she says and turns her attention to my mouth. "Kissing is one of the most sexual acts there is. Did you know that?"

'_Elena_,' I want to say, '_enough with the teasing. You're killing me here!'_

But instead I nod again, like a damned puppet. I gasp when her little pink tongue comes out to play. She slides it along my lips until I obediently open for her and then she lays one on me, kissing me until my damned toes curl. I mutter a string of curse words in my head because I want to grab her and flip her under me so damned badly…I want to fuck her into the mattress until this insane need is quenched, but I can't. I'm her willing slave right now and I promised to play nice, so I simply kiss her back with every bit of expertise I've garnished over the last hundred and fifty or so years until she's melting like warmed honey across my chest.

Elena forgets that I have a few tricks of my own.

Finally she pulls back, face flushed and her breathing ragged. "The…um…" She shakes her head and I smirk, oh yeah, I think I just kissed all those annoying thoughts of talking right out of her head! "Where was I again?"

Seeing she's as wrecked as I am brings back my humor, so I smirk and flare my eyes. "Men's erogenous zones," I supply, more than a little pleased.

"Oh yeah," she says, still breathless. "Another is the earlobes…" She eases up my body again and her hands go to my wrists that are above my head still tied to my bed. She stretches out on top of me, her tight belly decked out in leather and lace rubs against my straining cock and I swear she's trying to kill me. My eyes snap closed and I grit my teeth as her chest, overflowing from the corset, brushes against my nipples and…Oh fuck me! I groan. It's too much. I arch under her, desperate for the friction her body is giving mine.

She runs her tongue along the sensitive outer shell of my ear and I turn my head to give her an all access pass to whatever she wants. She makes little soft noises of pleasure as she nibbles on my ears and then that little tongue is stroking my neck and (fuck-fuck-fuck! Not the neck. She knows that's my weak spot. Hello-vampire) every little flick and caress is getting me more and more worked up. My gums are aching and when she bites me gently and her lower body rubs against my erection I just about lose it. I turn my head, arching into both her teeth and her hips, desperate for one, preferably both.

I think I've had about enough of role-playing and I'm more than ready to get on to the main event, so I pull back, flutter my lashes at her and give her 'the look' that has never failed to get me laid ASAP. "Untie me, baby."

She shakes her head and dives back in to my neck. Her sharp little teeth nip at my carotid artery while her oh-so-wet panties slide up and down on my lap and my entire body shudders. I come within a hairsbreadth of blowing my load on the preshow and it stuns me. My stamina is a thing of pride with me, but this girl can reduce me to a quivering mass of flesh with a look—half naked and groiny, she's devastating.

"Bite me or fuck me, Elena. Please!" I say and wow, is that whiny, needy voice really mine? I take a second to be properly horrified before I throw the rest of my pride out the window and give her the pleading eyes as well. Seriously. I'm not above begging at this point. She's killing me here!

"Not yet," she says and scoots back.

I almost whimper in frustration. I can't help it. I pout, because really—I feel like crying. "When?" And while I know I sound like a petulant five year old, I'm one huge pile of vampire nerve endings—and if she's isn't going to bite me or fuck me, she should just stake me already. It'd be far less torturous!

"Soon," she promises. "Be patient."

I roll my eyes—hard. "Fuck patience!"

"Patience might not be a sense, but it_ is_ a virtue, Damon," she says and this time I'm not so amused to hear my own words coming back at me.

I've had just about enough. I want her and I want her now! I tug at the scarves holding me and the sound of wood cracking echoes loudly in the room.

Elena's eyes fly to my face and she scowls. "Unh-uh! No way!" she says firmly and reaches back with one hand to grasp the base of my cock in a tight grip. "This is my turn to play. You promised," she tells me in a no-nonsense voice, poking a finger in my chest for emphasis. "You do _not_ get to use your vamp strength to get out. That's cheating."

Since she's literally got me in the palm of her hand, I concede defeat. "I'm sorry," I rasp out, a little bit disgusted at myself for caving so easily.

Elena makes a purring sound that makes me grit my teeth in lusty frustration. "Now, as I was saying… the penis is of course your _most_ sensitive erogenous zone."

I roll my eyes. No kidding, I almost say, but I bite my tongue. If there's one thing I've learned with Elena it's when I act like an ass, she treats me like one. And I really, _really_ want some relief. Getting snarky might have her leaving me high and dry with nothing more than a pair of blue balls to show for this whole adventure! I'm cocky—not stupid.

She lets me go to grab something off the nightstand. I notice absently that it's some kind of lube. She squirts some into her hand and that perks me up instantly. I'm ready to shout out a 'Hallelujah!' because (please God) that means she's about to stroke me and I'm desperate now, just about willing to bow down on one knee and swear fealty to her if she'd get me off already!

Her slick hand grasps me and (oh God!) my man card might have to be revoked given the way I whimper like a little girl when she starts to stroke me. But seriously, can you blame me? Elena looks like a naughty leather fantasy come to life. She's got nipple clamps on me, bitten me, rubbed her sweet little body all over me and now she's jacking me off. Shit! It feels so-damned-good I actually start to purr.

"Did you know that the penis consists of three sections…" she says idly, her hand gliding easily up and down my aching shaft.

I want to tell her to skip the lesson on the anatomy of my cock. I've had over a hundred and fifty years to become well acquainted with how it works, thank you very much, but she seems so fascinated and her hand is doing the most amazing things to me that I keep that shit behind my teeth. Again I think chained to my bed with blue balls or doing the dirty with my girl after having her play Mistress X on me.

Seriously, not even Stefan would have a problem seeing the logic in keeping my yap shut.

"The erectile tissue and blood vessels that run up and down the shaft are sensitive to even the slightest touch, but the underside is actually the most sensitive. I've heard it's like the female G-spot. It likes a firm touch," she says, giving me a squeeze and a swipe of her thumb that has my eyes rolling back in my head.

"The frenulum is where the pleasure receptors are at their most concentrated. And it likes a soft, gentle touch. Like this," she says and slides her thumb up the underside of my dick to the elastic band of tissue just under the head. My breath catches. "According to Cosmo, having a frenulum that's too reactive can be the main cause of premature ejaculation…"

I'm doing my best to follow what she's saying, but every tiny synapse in my brain is kind of focused south of my big brain and what's left of my mental facilities is telling me to seek out and burn each and every issue of Cosmo Elena possesses after this. This is fucking torture! Who knew the editors of Cosmo were such a nasty little group of sadists?!

Wait. Did she just say 'premature ejaculation?'

"Not usually a problem," I babble, however when she sweeps that magical thumb along the head of my cock, gathering up the pre-cum that's oozing there and then torments me further by rubbing my now over-sensitive frenulum, I begin to wonder if she's trying to prove Cosmo's theory.

"Elena!" I choke. "Stop torturing me!"

To my utter frustration, she has the nerve to pout as if I'm the one being unreasonable!

"I'm not torturing you, Damon. I'm enjoying you," she says with a smile that I'm beginning to believe is diabolical as she begins her lesson again. "So, we've discussed the shaft and the frenulum, but we've neglected the most erogenous zones of your entire penis…"

I know where this is going and I grit my teeth. "I'm pretty familiar with my cock."

She actually *tsks* me as if chiding a child who's acting up! My answer is a growl that sounds somewhere between a threat and a long suffering plea to move this along.

"But have you ever taken the time to truly enjoy your penis?"

Is there even a right answer to that question? Of course I have—especially when I was like thirteen and right after I met Sage and she turned me on to blood-play mixed with sex. However, I'm pretty sure those aren't the answers she's looking for, so (again) I keep quiet.

"I have. All the time," she whispers, flushing hotly and the perfume of her arousal just jacked up a notch and yeah—fucking stake me now. I can't take much more.

"Elena…"

She completely ignores me. "They say the head is where all the nerve endings converge, but the rim is also said to be highly touch sensitive. I personally love how soft, yet hard you are." She glides her palm up and down my dick, swiveling her hand along the head in a twisting motion and sliding her thumb across the weeping tip to gather more lubrication to mix with the cherry scented stuff she's already slathered me down in. "Do you remember last week when you told me that you don't feel temperature changes like I do?"

Okay, why is she asking me to remember anything right now? My name is a chore, much less something I might have randomly mentioned last week! I have come to the conclusion that my girl is far more diabolical than I ever gave her credit for. She's taken the art of orgasm denial to a level I never would have believed she was capable of. And if I wasn't turning into a whimpering mess ready to beg her for any kind of relief, I'd actually be pretty freaking impressed! However, she's working me hard and my cock is starting to heat up in her hand. I bite back a curse when I realize the cherry lube she's using is one of those specialty items that gets hotter with friction. It's making my lukewarm blood temperature soar and my skin starts to burn deliciously the more her hand strokes me. And I get the connection like a sledgehammer upside the head. She's proving a point. As if she hasn't already made me cry like a little girl *and* call her mommy pretty much! Now, she's going to use friction lube to show me how temperature can _and will_ affect me?!

She palms my boys in her hand, squeezing them gently while gliding her hand along my shaft. "Oh fuck!" I gasp, clenching my eyes shut tight. I'm so close. She's stroking me with single-minded purpose now and I can barely manage to think straight, much less form a coherent thought, because my dick is really starting to flame. I'm tingling all over and this show's about to be over if she doesn't stop. I want to come, but I want to be inside her when I do.

"Elena…what's in…that…stuff?"

"What this?" She holds up the bottle and I see the brand name 'Wet' and 'Cherry Blast' printed on the bottle. I nod and her face breaks into a naughty grin. "Well, you told me how your vampire senses can't pick up heat as well as mine so I got a special lubricant," she explains, her hand still stroking me enthusiastically the whole time. "It heats up on contact and gets warmer with motion and…" She leans down and for just a moment I think she's about to take me in her mouth and I begin to babble nonsensically, but then she pauses just above me, "it gets even warmer when you blow on it," she says, letting her hot breath out in a soft *whoosh* so that it wafts over and along my over-sensitized flesh.

I almost came off the bed. "Fuck me!" I cry as hot tingles of electricity seem to sizzle along every nerve ending in my penis.

"Oh, I'm going to do that too, trust me," she says, still stroking me. "But first…" She leans across my body to where the champagne is chilling. "Let's cool you down a bit."

I hear her digging in the ice there and I see her pull out another tube of lubricant from the bucket. My eyes widen and even though I know what she has planned next, I'm a little surprised and I'm totally unprepared when she squirts that's icy lube on the blazing hot flesh of my penis, sending all my vampiric senses into a kind of overload of hot and cold simultaneously.

"This should be the perfect contrast for hot, right?"

I groan. Okay, note to self, I think I might be a bad influence on Elena.

My fangs drop and I snarl a bit as it takes all my will power not to explode on the spot and end this little adventure of hers 'prematurely' thus proving Cosmo to be spot on after all.

And that little thought is what it takes to reel me back in. I refuse to have Elena comparing _me_, the vampire who put the X in her sex life to some fucking Cosmo statistic. Unh-unh. Not happening—no way—not ever!

"You're so beautiful," she purrs and then her icy little hand is dragging an icy cube she must have snatched from the bucket (without me noticing) along my stomach to my nipples and I hiss sharply at the dramatic difference of the ice against my skin, which is probably about ten degrees hotter than normal—Elena has me so wound up! "I love the way you're flesh moves. You're like a perfectly put together sculpture. Each and every muscle honed. You ripple when you walk, Damon. It turns me on just watching you. It always has, though I used to fight it." She grins at me. "So glad I don't have to pretend you're not sex on legs anymore. Aren't you?"

My answering grin is pained. "Ask me later if I survive this."

I'm teasing, but she frowns suddenly. "Am I hurting you?"

"Only in the best kind of way, baby," I assure her. She has stopped all movement and now I'm kicking myself for saying anything. "Seriously 'Lena, I was joking. The only pain here would be if you leave me hanging like this."

This time my teasing finds its mark and she relaxes, giggles even as she resumes her tormenting of me and my person. "Now that would be cruel and unusual."

I nod enthusiastically and she lowers her head, brushing her lips against mine. It takes everything in me not to snap my restraints and simply take what I want—which is her—that mouth all-over-me.

My eyes drift closed as she kisses me sweetly. It's a barely there kiss with no tongue action at all, but there's something totally hot in the paradox of such an innocent kiss when her hands are doing things to me and my body that are in no way shape or form innocent!

She leans back just enough so that her breath barely ghosts over my lips. "Thank you for being patient with me. I promise, I'm going to make this well worth your while."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I adore the very ground this girl walks on. _Only Elena_ would act like _I'm_ doing _her_ a favor when she's the one who arranged a freaking perfect fantasy for me and my enjoyment!

The delectable blend of pleasure and pain she's winding around me has me completely at her mercy and at my breaking point. I have to admit, I _am_ impressed (and a little amazed actually) at Elena's creativity in this area. I'd thought for sure I'd have to talk her through this kind of scene. Ha! Not my girl. She doesn't need any help from me. She's wrecking me just fine all on her own!

I smell blood and suddenly realize it's my own; I've bitten a fucking hole clean through my lip.

Elena's brow shoots up and she smirks. "God that's hot," she says and leans down to lap at my blood.

I let out a moan that will probably embarrass me later when I remember how needy it sounds, but I can't help it. Elena is jacking me off with icy lube that's now getting all hot and tingly again, she's licking at my blood like it's a tasty treat, has me trussed up with a collar and nipple clamps, all the while wearing an outfit that had me ready to come apart the moment I laid eyes on her.

I ask you, how much can one vampire take?!

She reaches into the bucket holding the champagne and takes hold of another ice cube. Smiling like she's about to discover the joys of Christmas all over again, she turns and runs the little block of ice up my chest, along my bobbing Adam's apple (rubbed red and raw from the leather collar) and onward across my chin to my lips. "Open," she whispers. I instantly comply and she slips it into my mouth. I relish the chill for a brief second before Elena's lips are on mine and her hot little tongue is thrusting itself into my mouth making all my vampire senses flare to life all over again.

Between the stimulation of pain, pleasure, hot, cold, hand and tongue, I'm lost. I've been around a long time and I've had more than my share of sexual dalliances, but this is an experience of epic proportions because it's Elena's tongue ravishing my mouth like she's going to find religion there. It's Elena's hands jacking me off and tugging on the chains imprisoning my nipples in the sweetest torture I've ever known and it's Elena giving me an orgasm that shakes me to my very foundation, because not only am I head over heels in love with her, I'm also mind-numbingly in lust with my girl as well. And she's making me see stars right about now! I tear my mouth from hers and throw my head back, crying out her name in a hoarse voice as I climax, long and hard, shuddering like an addict needing a fix and giving her proof how successful she is at making me happy so far.

When I finally find the strength to focus again, I can tell by her shit eating grin, she's quite pleased with herself and the job she's done on me. She's single handedly reduced me to a primitive state where the only thing I feel is want-take-have!

And what I want right now is _her_.

I snap my bonds easily and pounce before she's even had time to squeal in surprise. With more wicked intent than I've felt in—too long, I hold her down, her arms pinned above her head. "You've been very naughty, Ms. Gilbert." I loom over her, lecherously feasting on her beautiful breasts as they defy the laws of gravity and somehow manage to stay constrained within the oh-so-hot corset number she's wearing. I let my eyes linger there for a second before raising them to her startled face. I lick my lips in anticipation of tasting her.

"Time for a new game," I purr softly. "This one's called Damon says…"

**D&E*************************D&E***********************D&E**********************D&E**

**Okay, so he's turned the tables on her... *gasp* but you know she loves it. lol! Anywhoo...the next (and final) part will be up no later than tomorrow. Got a couple last minute edits. I hate putting something out that I haven't like gone over again...and then again...and then again... lol! ;) KK. Have a great day everyone and again, thanks to everyone who's welcomed me back so warmly. Huge Hugs!**

**Jen**


	3. Part 3

**Title: Happy New Year Damon**

**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl AKA Jenna **

**Rating: A solid M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but sadly I only borrow them, play with them and then I have to give 'em back. **

**A/N: Sorry guys, this was supposed to be out days ago, but we had a severe snow storm here and the cable lines in town literally froze over (it was 30 below at times-yikes!) and the older ones cracked and some actually were so damaged they broke… needless to say, it was a huge mess. I lost my internet and my phone (because it's on the cable line) but at least I still had my TV. Some people lost all 3! Ugh! Like living in the stone ages-right? ;) Anyhow, our service was finally up and running normally today, so I wanted to get this posted ASAP. Thank you to all the lovely people here who have welcomed me back so warmly in either reviews or pm's. I love all the friends I've made here. You're the best. :) **

**Okay, before I go all mushy, enuff of me. On with the show. Here is the 3****rd**** and final part…**

**Enjoy.**

**Part 3: Taking up right where we last left off…**

I have her pinned under me in all her leather clad glory, and man! My girl looks glorious—sexy, spectacular and about a thousand other adjectives that come to mind. I have loved a version of this face and body for as long as I can remember, but only Elena has ever truly made me *feel*.

And right now, I'm feeling pretty riled up and it's all her fault. And I freaking love her all the more for it, but it's time for Elena to pay the piper.

"Time to play a new game," I purr softly. "This one's called Damon says…"

Elena's breathing spikes and I watch as her pupils dilate. And I smirk, because I know how excited she is right now. As much as she enjoyed playing the Dominatrix tonight, Elena actually prefers me in control. It's the roles we're comfortable in. We both know it and now that she's had her fun torturing and teasing me…

I'm going to give her the New Year she really wants.

I flip her over so that she's on her belly and I'm straddling her hips, blanketing her back. "Did you have fun, baby?" I whisper in her ear. "Did you enjoy making me beg and plead?"

She has the nerve to giggle and a low growl rumbles through me, but that just makes her grin widen. "It was a blast," she says with more cheek than I can believe considering our positions have very much been reversed.

"Really?" I arch a brow and she nods at me.

"Yeah. Really. What are you going to do about it?" she asks, looking back at me over her shoulder, challenging me with her unrepentant smile and naughty lips.

"Oh Elena…you have no idea when to just be quiet do you?"

She giggles again. "Nope," she says, popping the 'P'.

I bite back my own smile, because really, my girl can give as good as she gets and she knows I love her spunk. However, this is no longer the 'Elena Show'. It's 'Damon says' and I say it's time for her to be quiet. I do a quick search and find the item I'm looking for where she dropped it earlier. My grin is truly evil as I hold up the ball gag. "Well, tonight you will or I'll be forced to use this on you."

Elena's eyes bulge comically and yeah I'm grinning like the Cheshire-Cat right about now.

"Damon…" Her voice is low, full of warning.

"Elena…" I reply, smirking.

"Don't even think about it."

"What, this little lovely was good enough to threaten me with, but it's beneath you?"

She glances up at me under her lashes and just by her expression I can tell she has an answer to this dilemma, one that I'm not going to like. "Fine," she says, "put it on me, but that just means that I won't be able to use my mouth for other…more pleasurable things later. But if that's what you want." She sighs long and hard. "Go ahead. I'm game." And with that she opens her mouth, daring me to put that ugly pink ball in her delectable mouth.

As if I would ever do that!

I chuckle and toss the hideous ball gag aside. "Minx," I mutter. She's successfully called my bluff. Elena's mouth is a wonderful thing. I'd never want it stuffed full of anything other than me. I decide to forget using leather to subdue my girl and simply do what I do best. Seduce her into total compliance willingly, because I'm just that good.

I run my hands up her back, gliding my palms along the leather and lace of her corset. I have half a mind to just rip the ties keeping it fastened around her, but don't. I'm kind of in love with this outfit and don't want to ruin it. I wouldn't be totally adverse to Dom Elena coming out to play again. So, instead of tearing it to shreds, I let my hands explore the texture of the garment and her body, running them up the back of her neck to bury themselves into the mass of chocolate hair at her nape. My fingers massage her scalp and she lets out a soft moan and arches into my touch.

_Oh yeah, I know what gets Elena going._

"Does that feel good, baby?" I ask, rubbing my cheek along her much softer one. Elena loves my stubble, and although it takes time, I can grow a decent five O'clock shadow that never fails to turn her on.

"Mmmm," she sighs, undulating under me and that delicious ass of hers is up high, nudging my newly invigorated erection.

Her position under me, on her knees reawakens the primitive side of my nature and the urge to dominate her hits me hard and fast. My fangs drop and Elena's breathing hitches at that little *snick*; she knows what I want—she wants it too. In this we are now totally in sync and ready to play again.

I wrap my hand in her luxurious mane of hair and tug her head back, exposing her graceful neck to the predator in me. Elena moans softly and a growl erupts from within my chest. Fuck! I can smell how aroused she is and it's making my head spin. I bury my face in the side of her throat, my breathing a bit ragged as I inhale the aroma of Elena's blood, sweat and desire. It's a heady combination and I can't help myself. I need a small taste.

My name escapes her lips in a whimpering gasp as I lick her, scraping my fangs along the throbbing pulse at the base of her throat. I'm hard as a rock, all my vampire senses are on overdrive and the more she moves under me, the more the animal within me wants to escape and take what she's so willingly offering.

She tilts her head to the side, giving me an all access pass to what I consider the 'Holy Grail'; her blood.

"Damon, please." She looks to me over her shoulder and our eyes meet. Everything she's feeling is right there in those expressive doe eyes and I'm blown away by what I see shining there. "It's okay. I trust you," she says and there it is…

I fall in love with her all over again.

It's an eloquent moment, because I know for a fact she never offered my brother this side of herself. If she had—well, let's face it, Elena wouldn't still be around to give _me_ the gift of her blood, her body and her love. Stefan may have the hero hair and the hundred years of broody remorse, but he's a far cry from the poster child for control.

No. This gift is for me and me alone. "Mine."

I don't realize I've actually spoken it out loud until she replies in kind. "Yes," she agrees, breathlessly "yours."

It still amazes me sometimes, but I never tire of hearing it. Elena is finally mine. I look down at her, she's ready, needy and altogether eager for me to claim what is mine.

I have never felt more possessive in my life.

Before I even consciously make the decision, I'm tearing those sexy peek-a-boo panties right off her gorgeous body and tossing them over my shoulder, totally uncaring where they land. Elena makes a desperate little sound that goes right to my dick and shit! I'm on autopilot; the only phrase running through my head is want-take-have! I slide my hand between her thighs and groan when I find her dripping wet. Two fingers slip right in and she just erupts, keens and convulses around my fingers. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood because I do this to her. Her intense reaction only jacks up my response to the nth degree. Normally I'd spend an hour making her come for me over and over before getting down to doing the dirty, but I can't wait any longer, and by the looks of her, neither can my girl.

"Damon! Hurry! I need you," she pants, her voice taking on that demanding whine that just makes me freaking crazy.

I grunt in response. As if I'm lollygagging at this point?! Hell, I'm not even trying for smooth anymore. Finesse—what finesse? I'm like a tweeny-bopper with his first crush, and right now I'm so fucking eager I'm literally shaking with it. Sex with Elena is like (what I imagine) mainlining GHB would feel like—pure fucking adrenaline charged ecstasy! And I've got myself in hand and heading for the promised-land without another thought to any further foreplay. I'd actually be embarrassed by my hideous lack of control if I actually gave a rat's ass, but I can't and I don't. My need for her outweighs pride or ego. It simply is. And all I can do is go with it.

And when I slide right in as if I've always belonged, our cries of pleasure blend together and become one, just as our bodies become one. I'm only half aware of apologizing to her with a muttered, "sorry baby, this is going to be hard and fast."

And as always, Elena surprises me by pushing back into my first thrust and ordering me to just "fuck her already!"

_Have I mentioned how much I freaking love this girl?_

I grab her hips with both hands and it's on. I may be head over heels for the girl, but I've still had over a hundred years of sexual experience under my belt, my body just knows what to do; together Elena and I create the perfect rhythm. Sweet and sultry turns into throbbing chords of harmonious Shangri-La; it beats its way into your soul. The pulsing waves of bliss build between us with every movement, rising into a crashing crescendo of vibrant music that takes your breath and leaves you soul-shaken and swearing you've found God.

Elena is my religion and in her arms I die a thousand little deaths each and every time we're together. It's a utopia of perfect happiness and when I sink my fangs home, her blood hits my palate and I think maybe I've found heaven after all. Her body bucks under me and I know she's coming hard. She always does when I bite her; it's spectacular! The sheer nirvana of Elena's orgasm filled blood sends my brain into an overload of endorphins and I'm done. I hold her tight, my body shivering like an addict in need of a fix as I'm inundated with a rapture so intense I swear I'm spouting wings and soaring into the heavens. When it finally ebbs and I'm utterly spent, floating back down to earth on the proverbial cloud nine, in her arms is where I finally find peace.

_And yeah, I should probably have my man card retracted for uttering something so corny it belongs in a chick-flick, but in my defense…the sex really is just-that-good!_

********D&E********

**Many hours later in the kitchen of the boarding house:**

She fidgets as I make her dessert. It's adorable really.

"More hot fudge," she says and I roll my eyes, but give her another dollop just the same.

"Mmm, looks yummy." And then she stretches and the black button down (one of mine of course) she's adopted for the night rides up to the very top of her thighs, distracting me.

Yes she does, (look yummy) I think to myself, but I manage to ignore my baser instincts. At least for now. But it looks like maybe she can't. I'm dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, sans shirt and while the kitchen island is separating us, she's eating me alive with her eyes. Elena can't get enough of me tonight and I smirk as add the whip cream to her hot fudge sundae. I made good use of the strawberries and whip cream she provided for us earlier, but the hours of hot, sweaty sex that followed worked up my girl's appetite and it was either make her a sundae of her own downstairs or become one upstairs. I'm all for hot and sticky sex, but I'm too much of a neat freak to have chocolate sauce all over my Egyptian cotton sheets. I managed to talk her into continuing our little love fest in the kitchen where the mess would be far better contained and appreciated.

"You're staring," I tell her as I add the finishing touch, a ripe red cherry.

"I am," she concedes. "It's because I'm hungry."

"Patience—"

She laughs. "Is not a virtue either of us possess, so forget it."

I shrug because she has a point and I'm not going to argue the matter. "Something to feed your endless appetite," I tell her handing her the sundae.

"Maybe that's not all I'm hungry for," she says and then she picks up the cherry and sucks it into her mouth, making an obscenely delightful sound as she plucks the ripe fruit from its stem.

My dick is immediately on point and taking notice. It looks like she's not the only one who can't seem to get enough tonight.

"Elena…" I warn. Letting her know with a look that if she keeps that up I'll have her spread eagle on the island counter in no time and we'll be going for round (5 or is it 6?) in the kitchen where anyone and everyone could discover us!

She has the nerve to giggle and then dip her finger into the messy goo of whip cream and fudge. Her eyes capture mine just as she slides that decadent finger in between her lush, swollen lips, and to make matters worse, her tongue sweeps out to sample a bit first. She never plays fair! And I can't stop the little groan that escapes me when she swirls it around her finger, licking up the fudge and cream in a manner that would make even the worst sinner blush. Or get hard. Which for me is the latter.

"I warned you," I tell her, flaring my eyes and wriggling my brows as I start to make my way around the island. "But you just don't listen. Do you?"

"Nope. Never do," she replies, standing her ground. And damn it if she doesn't pop that 'P' with a smirk that I probably should be proud of, considering she learned it from yours truly.

I ease up to her and let my hands settle on her hips, just underneath the edge of my John Vervatos dress shirt. She's not wearing any panties and fuck me! I'm hopelessly addicted to her. No panties is all it takes and I'm hefting her up so that her sexy little butt is perched on the edge of the island and I'm sliding my hips between her spread thighs; ready, willing and more than able to take this party to the next level immediately. Elena wraps her legs around me, urging me on and that's all the encouragement I need. Hot fudge sundaes (while tempting) are easily forgotten in the onslaught of newly awakened (or is it unquenchable?) lust.

She tunnels her hands through my hair and brings my mouth to hers and we're lost. Kissing for Elena and I is like crack for an addict. Once we get a taste—we can't stop. As our mouths mate in a ritual as old as time, Elena uses her heels to push my pajama bottoms down, uncovering my ass and enabling my ever present erection to spring free. And of course (like a good little slave) it seems to seek her out instantly. The height of the counter and my cock are on an even scale and I don't even have to stop kissing her to get busy. It's ridiculously easy and all it takes is one push and I'm buried deep inside her once again.

"Fuck!" I curse softly, hissing a little at how hot she is inside and how it affects me.

She burns me in the most delicious way—literally, each and every time. Since we've been together, I've noticed Elena's temperature always seems to run at an overheated 99.9. I don't know if she's like that because she's a doppelganger or if she just runs a little warmer than the average human. And at times (like now) when she's really worked up, she's so hot, it feels like she's on fire inside; to my vampire senses, it's shocking. But I love it. She's the fire that compels me and like a good little moth, I'd happily die going up in flames as long as I could do it in between her legs and within her arms.

"Damon…" she moans and her nails score down my back, digging in and drawing blood as they scrape across the marks she's given me already, faint but still visible from earlier in the evening. I hardly notice. All I hear is her telling me, "So good. It's always so-so good."

I can only nod. Words are beyond the scope of my brain's capabilities at the moment. I grab her under her thighs, lift her an inch higher and bury my face in my favorite place—her neck as I drive upwards, slamming into her and catapulting both of us into that place that only lovers know. The single-minded race to complete and utter loss of self and senses.

And it doesn't take long. Elena has been poised to go all night, and all it takes is a few aggressive thrusts and my fingers stroking that tiny pearl between her legs and it's all bells and whistles and fireworks as she clenches around me the most ridiculously delicious fashion. Of course, her orgasm triggers my own and within minutes we're both riding the sizzling tail end of blissful completion, gasping each other's names as our frenzied movements slow, shifting gears from high velocity pump action throttle to lazy thrusts and languid, open mouthed kisses of the sated and replete.

It's perfect, that is until my blissful state is shattered by the one thing I swore I'd never hear during sex ever again.

"Oh. My. God."

I glance up and groan out loud when I see Caroline standing in open mouthed shock in the doorway and just like her voice, seeing her is enough to drag me from my euphoria—like nails on a chalk board—it ruins my high.

"You two are too much! Don't you ever stop?" she huffs, but doesn't move.

And I'm doing my best not to snarl. Because, hello! I'm still inside Elena and while I'd love to extract us from this oh-so-awkward moment, if I try and move… Well, let's just say Caroline is going to see more of me than either of us ever want her to see again, so I stay put.

To my surprise, Elena isn't at all flustered. She grins up at me and I swear I see a little bit of the devil sparkling in those deep brown orbs when she tells Caroline to "give her a minute."

Caroline huffs out another breath, mutters something about us being sex fiends, but thankfully marches away—to spread the tale of our decadent ways, I'm sure, but I could care fucking less. Let her tell the whole gang. Stefan will only go green with envy, Tyler probably barks when he comes and Matt—ha! I smirk. From what I've gathered I could draw him a map of Elena's erogenous zones and he'd still get lost! So I'm not really worried about the peanut galleries' reaction. It's Elena's that I'm a little unsure of.

Elena draws me from my musings by wrapping her legs tighter around my hips and pulling me even closer. I gasp when her inner muscles clamp down around me. I'm stunned at her blasé attitude about getting caught in-flagrante by her BFF and my expression must show it, because my girl giggles again.

"Well, I did promise you a New Year's you'd never forget…" she says with a shrug. "Although I didn't exactly have Caroline in mind when I made that promise."

Her statement is such a un-Elena-like thing to say that I'm stumped for a moment. Where's the tears, the remorse? The Elena drama?!

"I love you, Damon," she tells me, ending my inner diatribe. "And if Caroline didn't know it before. She sure as hell does now!"

And just-like-that my heart swells and I laugh. I think (for what? The 5th time tonight) I just fell for Elena all over again.

I open my mouth to tell her 'I love her too', but find I'm (for the first time ever) a little choked up and speechless. I swallow thickly, but she just shakes her head and kisses me. I don't need to say it. She knows. She's always known.

After a moment of just holding each other, we ease apart and rearrange our clothes. Elena spies her abandoned sundae and picks it up, along with the spoon I'd set aside for her use. As she scoops up a bite of the half-melted treat, she allows her eyes to roam my half naked form. "Still hungry…" she says, licking up the ice cream on her spoon, but her eyes are on me. And it's not just the sundae she's eating.

And despite being totally satisfied, her words have the desired effect and wow! Vampire stamina is testing all theories and boundaries tonight! But then I remember our little welcoming party and I shake my head at her. "We—you have guests right now. Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget," she says and dips her finger into the sundae again. "I just don't care." And then to my eternal delight she spreads that delicious mixture of ice cream, whipped topping and fudge along her chest and down between her breasts. Her brow raises and she bites her lip in that particular way that makes me dead vampire heart skip a beat. "Do you?" she asks softly.

_Um… Let me think… Hell no!_

In a blur of vamp speed I snatch Elea up in my arms. She squeals with delight, but in her surprise she drops her sundae. I see it falling, but it doesn't matter. I can't hold Elena and save the sundae too. One has to go and it isn't going to be the love of my life I can tell you that! I make my decision and take off in a flash. We're already up the stairs and I'm opening the door to my room when I hear the glass from the sundae cup shatter on the tiled floor of the kitchen. I hear the sound of running feet and then Caroline's "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me! I'm so not cleaning that up!" just before I slam the door shut and lock it.

Ditching the houseguest was rude, but it was a shared moment of devilry and in that mischievous moment, when I look down at Elena, all the words I couldn't say just a few minutes ago come to my lips easily. Actually, I don't think I could have stopped them. "I love you," I whisper and it's so true. I've never meant those words like I do now. I thought I loved Katherine, but I never knew what the word meant. Until Elena.

Katherine may have captured my interest, but she was just the bait that led me to Elena. I know that now. Just as Stefan led her to me. The fatalist in me knows Elena is my destiny. As I am hers. And for once I'm not being selfish with her by taking what she's offering. I may not deserve her, but she's mine and I'm hers.

Her smile is beaming as she cups my face in her gentle hands. "Happy New Year, Damon."

My breath catches and holds. "Happy New Year, Elena. And to the many more we'll share after this one."

I see her eyes widen and I almost bite my tongue for bringing up what has (until now) been a taboo subject. Elena becoming a vampire. We stare, the silence in the room lengthening. I see her searching my face and I tell myself to let it go. Don't push her for an answer. Just take whatever time I have and be grateful, but I can't. I want to know she's in this with me forever and just as I open my mouth to ask, something in her face shifts too…like she's just realized something important. Her eyes widen and in that moment we both know. My mouth closes with a snap because I don't have to ask anymore…it's not a matter of _if_ (like with Stefan) it's a matter of _when_ Elena will turn. I know it's something she's said she doesn't want, but I can see it in her eyes—it's different now. With me, it's different.

She nods. And like it is with everything Elena does, once she's set it in her mind, she's committed. "And many—many more to come…" she says, in her own way promising me forever.

My knees go a little weak at that and I sit down on the edge of my bed, Elena in my lap. I look down at her, this girl I love and I'm humbled. We rushed up here for some more hot and kinky sex, but I find myself just wanting to hold her for a minute. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and just drink her in for a second. She smiles and I find myself smiling back. Not my normal smirk or snarky grin, but a real honest to God smile and I realize (shockingly) I'm utterly happy and content.

"I want to make a lifetime of memories with you, but I can wait. Take each day and be happy," I say softly. "I waited a hundred and fifty years for Katherine—I'd wait an eternity for you." I stroke my thumb across her lips. "When you're ready…" I let the sentence hang, but we both know what I mean.

"I'd like to at least be 21," she says, taking my hand and kissing my palm. "I don't want to be Stefan and have to compel every bartender I meet just to get served a drink."

"That didn't stop you in Georgia," I remind her teasingly.

She bites my thumb just as teasingly. "And having a witch who wanted you back in her bed serving my drinks didn't help that along at all. Right?"

I pause and we both flinch as I visibly see her recall what I did to Bree, even though she never saw it.

"Elena…" I start, but she places her finger over my lips, silencing whatever excuse I was going to muster up.

"No. I know who you are, Damon. I know what you've done. And even when I don't agree with your decisions, I still love you and trust you. I know you'll always protect me first and foremost, and that—more than anything, will keep me alive to see my 21st birthday."

She's right. Stefan would foolishly let her die if she demanded it or something equally as asinine. Not me. I'd protect Elena despite her wishes.

"So…21 huh?"

She nods. "It'll be a year I'll never forget."

I fall back on the bed with her on top of me. This time my grin is all about the wicked and I let my hands follow the lascivious path my mind is taking as I cup her perfect ass in my hands. "Count on it. I may even let Dominatrix Elena come back out to play."

She slides up my body, wriggling until her leg is in between both of mine. "Oh, Dom Elena will be making an appearance long before that, lover." And with that she leans forward to nip at my lips. "Count on that."

I realize I've created a monster. And I love it!

"Elena," I tell her bringing her head down to mine, "don't threaten me with a good time, baby."

And with those words we ring in the New Year all over again and then again and then just because we can't get enough of each other—we ring it in again.

And later when the sun is rising and Elena finally passes out (after seriously testing my stamina) I realize my girl did give me a New Year I'd never forget. And it wasn't just because of all the hot, mind-melting sex—though that was a major plus. No. The never forget part of the night was when Elena made me believe in happy endings. I never saw one for myself, but her love made me see it was possible… and that is something that I will never, ever forget.

So yeah. 'Happy New Year Damon…and many-many more to come.' That's what she said and I keep it on a loop in my head until I start to feel my eyes getting heavy.

Elena cuddles closer and I wrap my arms around her, smiling and all I can think is_ Happy New Year to me. _

I chuckle softly as I imagine Ric's face when he hears about this_. _

Thinking of Ric's reaction actually causes my smile to falter and my brows to lower. I realize my buddy might not be as happy as I am about this news. Ah fuck! Who am I kidding? He's going to be pissed as hell! And yeah, I see a brawl in my near future…

Shit!

I sigh and bury my nose in Elena's hair. My smile comes back and the last thing I'm thinking before I start to fade off into sleep is…It was so worth it.

**********D&E********

**The End**

**Yay! Finally done. I can scratch this one off my list. ;)**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to R&R this fic. I know I've been gone a very long time, but I was so happy to see at least a few people still remember me here. :) I am presently working on finishing the fics I have here that are incomplete, so I will not be coming up with anything new as of right now, but hopefully, I'll have another fic finished soon. Take care and drop me a line… **

**Hugs,**

**Jenna**


End file.
